Am I Beautiful?
by Blondezilla90
Summary: There is only one person who can make her feel beautiful.


**Title:** Am I Beautiful?

**Author:** Kathy (BlondezillasMaid)

**Paring:** Reba/Brock

**Rating:** M (intense sexual content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. The stupid CW suckers do...!

**Timeline:** Sets at the end of episode: 5x07 – Have Your Cake. I changed the ending completely tho.

**Summary:** There is only one person who can make her feel beautiful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And tomorrow I am gonna help you with your problem...I'm gonna get a big umbrella and some FPS 120 and you and me, we're going to the beach!" Barbra Jean happily announced as she left Reba house, leaving a quite stunned Reba back at the kitchen table.

"Oh Lord, please let it rain tomorrow," she mumbled and let out a long sigh. She didn't want to go to the beach...in a bathing suit, surrounded by people who'll look at her. It might not seemed that way, but she didn't care much about her skin. It was her figure that bugged her. She gained a few pounds around her hips, thighs and upper arms over the years. She sure wasn't sexy anymore, plus she was just getting old.

As Reba muttered to herself she got up and walked upstairs, thinking of a way to get out of this whole beach thing with Barbra Jean. She knew it wouldn't help her already damaged self-esteem to go to the beach and be looked at, wondering about the thoughts people had on their minds. There was a reason why she only work jeans and shirts. It covered enough of her body and not show the parts she hated the most.

She sighed as she walked into the bedroom, walking over to the bed and eyeing herself in the mirror. She was truly unhappy with her figure, but there was no way she'd lose those pounds ever again. She was busy with work and didn't have the time for a normal workout schedule and dieting only wouldn't help either.

Reba turned around and let her robe fall to the ground, shifting again to look at her body from the side. She put one hand on her belly and let out frustrated mutter. She really, really needed to get out of it, no matter what.

The next day Barbra Jean walked over to Reba's house, carrying a big umbrella under her arms. The sun was shining and it was perfect weather for the beach. Now she just needed to pick up Reba, whom hopefully would be waiting for her.

As Barbra Jean popped through the front door she saw Reba sitting on the couch, dressed in her washed up robe and sweatpants. She sighed and look at her, slowly walking over to the couch to sit down.

"You're not ready..!" Barbra Jean said a little disappointed and put the umbrella down on the floor, looking at her. Reba nodded her head and turned it to look at her.

"Barbra Jean, I do not wanna go. I lied yesterday. It's because of my white skin. I'll burn I know that already," she sighed, hoping Barbra Jean would catch on.

"But I got the big umbrella and 120 FPS....Now common...let's go...," Barbra Jean said and got up, stretching out her hand to Reba, but she only shook her head.

"No Barbra Jean....I'm not in the mood for the beach either, maybe some other time..." She looked up at Barbra Jean who made a face which looked like she was reading Reba.

"No...It's not your skin...is it?" She asked suspiciously. Reba shook her head and tried to smile.

"No it's my skin..what else would it be?" She chuckled nervously and shifted on the couch.

"Reba....I know that look...and you have nothing to worry about. You look great you..." Barbra Jean tried to finish, but Reba cut her off, getting on her feet.

"I said no...and no means no....you can go...but I'll stay home..." With that Reba walked around the couch and up to her room, closing the door behind her. Barbra Jean only shrugged her shoulders and picked up her stuff, walking back to the house.

"Brock?!", she called through the house and dropped her stuff, looking around.

"I'm in the kitchen...," Brock answered as he grabbed a beer. Barbra Jean walked into the kitchen and sat down on a stool.

"Do you wanna go to the beach with me?" Barbra Jean asked and grabbed an apple. Brock raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted to go with Reba?" A confused frown spread across his face and he leaned over to her.

"She's all blah....Too afraid to wear a bathing suit, because she doesn't feel comfortable.." Brock swallowed hard at her words. Reba thinks she's not attractive? Has she ever seen herself in a mirror? He had to talk to her about it. He was a man and her best friend.

"Oh well....that's too bad...but I uhm....Gotta go to the office." Barbra Jean looked at him and tiled her head to the side.

"You said you have off today....and if you wanna go golfing just say it...," she said a little angry and got up.

"I'll go ask Cheyenne," she muttered and left the kitchen. Brock rolled his eyes and smiled to himself, grabbing his keys and walking over to Reba's house. He came in through the back door, seeing Reba sitting on the couch again.

"Hey Reba..," he greeted her and walked into the living room.

"Hey....," she smiled and leaned back against the couch, looking at him as he sat down on a chair.

"I thought you wanted to go to the beach with Barbra Jean?" Reba rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Well I'm not going....I bet she said all that stupid stuff...didn't she?" She angrily said and got up. "You know where the door is." Brock looked at her in surprise and also got up.

"Reba please....Don't think of yourself less that you are. You're a very attractive and sexy woman and nothing in the world is gonna change that." Brock tried to cheer her up, but Reba's face turned even angrier.

"Yeah sure....i gained weight Brock....everywhere...It bugs me....and now leave I do not wanna talk about it." With that she stomped upstairs and into the bedroom. Brock sighed and quickly debated if he should follow her or not, but as on cue his legs started to move towards her bedroom. He gently knocked at her door as he heard a sniffle coming from her bedroom.

Reba quickly wiped her face annoyed and rolled her eyes, opening the door. She caught Brock looking at her and tilted her head to the side.

"You okay?" She asked as he suddenly stepped forward, being dangerously close to her.

"No I'm not....I don't like the way you think of yourself....You should not think of yourself like that..." He said, but Reba stepped away and looked down.

"Brock please just leave....That's my issue not yours," she mumbled and raised her gaze again, meeting his.

"It kinda is....I know you think I didn't appreciate your body the way it was or is, because I jumped in bed with someone else." Reba rolled her eyes.

"This is not about you Brock....it's about all the other men....There is a reason why I haven't had any intimacy with any guy I dated the past 5 years...," she sighed and looked down, feeling like she had to kick herself.

"What do you mean Reba?...Did any of the guys say you're fat?" Brock felt himself boiling inside.

"No....I felt fat...and that always stopped me....and that is why I broke up with the guys." Reba said, her voice barely above a whisper. His jaw dropped and stepped closer, turning her around to face the mirror.

"Tell me where you are fat...", he said and hold tightly onto Reba as she tried to get away from the mirror.

"Brock...just leave....," she mumbled and looked into the mirror, meeting his gaze.

"I'm not gonna leave....not until we clear this up..," he whispered into her ear and moved his hands down to her hips. Reba felt a shiver run down her spine and she shook a little under his touch. She hated the fact that he still had an effect on her.

"I think i gained to much weight....my hips are huge...my thighs are bigger....and my belly is not flat anymore..," she pouted and stared at the mirror when she felt his hands starting to move from her hips to her thighs. She felt like stone, not moving a muscle to Brock's surprise. He felt himself grow excited, being glad that Reba let him touch her. He had had the urge to touch all the time, but he lost the right to so after their divorce. Yet his divorce never meant he lost his desire for her.

"They're perfect Reba....most men love curves...especially on the hips.....and your belly..," he whispered and moved her shirt up a little to reveal her belly. "You had 3 children....it's still flat to me....it's perfect..," he mumbled and caressed her belly. Reba felt a rush of excitement rush through her body from her head down to her feet. She knew this was wrong, but she didn't want to stop either. It made her feel good, good that a man touched her and actually desired her.

"I dunno why you think that.....If i could I'd take you right here and right now...showing you how sexy you are..," he mumbled into her shoulder and kissed it, moving his lips to her neck. Reba closed her yes and took a deep breath, moving her hands to push them further up under her shirt.

"Show me....," she whispers and turns around in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck to pull him closer.

"Reba..I..," Brock tried to speak, but Reba pressed her lips on his to silence him.

"Let's not talk...please....," she whispers and kisses him again. Brock nodded slightly and parted his lips, taking in her tongue that was begging for entrance. God, how he loved the feel of her tongue and the taste of her mouth. He missed her so much. He slowly pulled away to look into her eyes.

"I'll show you how beautiful you are....," he whispers and moved his hands to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. He leaned forward and placed butterfly kisses on her chest and neck, licking every inch of skin that he could reach. Reba let out a slight moan and threw her head back, giving him more access to her neck.

"Look how beautiful you are.....your curves...your beautiful curves...;" he smiled and ran his hands over her sides, from her armpits down to her hips and thighs, kneeling down in front of her.

"You're wonderfully shaped...and if you gained weight...than in the perfect places...plus there is now so much more to love...," he whispered and glided his hands over her thighs, hooking two fingers in the waistband of her sweats, pulling them over her hips. Reba shook her hips lightly and waited for the pants to drop down, stepping out of them and kicking them away.

"Hmm....I'd touch them all day if i could...," he smiled and kissed her thighs, moving his hands over them and squeezing them lightly. Reba looked into the mirror and watched every single movement he made. His lips traveled from her thighs over her hips up to her covered breasts.

"You're gorgeous breasts....god how i miss those the most.....," he smiled as he moved a hand to her back, unclasping her bra and slowly moving each strap down her arms, taking it away and seeing her breast fall free. Reba let out a slight scream as Brock cupped them and lifted them both up, placing tiny kisses on both of them.

"God Brock...yes...that feels so good," she rasped out and hugged his head to her chest.

"Than ya'll gonna love this...," he smirked and cupped one breast fully, squeezing it lightly as he caught the other breasts' nipple between his teeth. He gently sucked and licked it, using his hand to press her breast further into his mouth. Reba let out a moan in ecstasy, throwing her head back.

"God you're so wonderful...," he whispered and switched breast giving it the same treatment as the other. Reba moaned and groaned, feeling sexier than ever. Brock still knew how to make her feel like the sexiest woman on earth. He smiled and slowly pulled away from her breasts, playing her nipples as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Now....look at you baby...," he whispered and slowly turned them, walking behind her so Reba was able to face the mirror. He slowly ran his hands over her front, moving his thumbs and forefingers into her panties to pull them over her hips, letting them fall down to her ankles.

"Why do you think you're fat?...Why do you think you're not attractive?...look at you...," he said as he kissed her shoulder, his hands moving to her butt.

"You're butt is perfect....your body is perfect...every man on this planet would be happy to have you...," he whispered and slowly moved his hand to her belly, caressing it gently. Reba bit her lower lip in excitement, nodding her head.

"I wish I could have you look at your body with my eyes...to me you're the most beautiful thing on this earth....look at your white skin...red hair.....and freckles....those cute...and beautiful freckles....", he mumbles and started to run his tongue over her shoulder up her neck, catching her earlobe between his lips. Reba let out a moan and sighed contently.

"Can you see now.....how much I desire you...or do you need proof?", he whispered and smirked. Reba let out a slight dirty smile, turning around in his arms.

"Show me...Proof to me that you desire to me..," she huskily whispered, crashing her lips on his passionately. Brock kissed her back and smiled, stepping away to look at her.

"Why don't you try and find out?" He smirked and took her hands, placing them on his chest. Reba grinned and unbutton his shirt, shrugging it of.

"So I can only turn you on by being naked?" She smiled proudly and ran his hands over his body. Brock groaned and nodded, moving forward and kissing her fiercely.

"I love your body...every inch of it...," he panted and pulled away again, getting excited as Reba moved her hands to his buckle, opening it quickly along with his jeans.

"I'm glad to hear that.....," she smiled and moved his jeans down. Brock kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans, letting out a scream as Reba roughly grabbed him through his boxers. She let out an innocent giggle, blushing a little as she looked up into his eyes.

"You really are turned on..," she grinned and pecked his lips, her hands moving to his waistband. Brock groaned and nodded.

"Of course...," he moaned and moved his hands to her shoulders, steadying himself as she pulled down his boxers, gasping at his erection standing up straight into the air.

"Well of well..isn't that a pretty sight...," she grinned and wanted to kneel down, but Brock stopped her and moved her up.

"I wanna make you feel beautiful...," he smiled and moved her backwards, sitting her down on the edge of the bed. Reba felt her lower body pull together, getting wet by just the thought of what was going to happen. Brock kneeled down and slowly parted her thighs, kissing them gently. Reba threw her head back and felt Brock stop, so she moved her head forward again to look down at him.

"Look at me..look at what I'm doing...to please you...," he whispered and kissed her lips, leaning down and licking her inner thighs. Reba fixed her gaze on him, moaning as he moved closer and closer to her opening.

"You're tasting so good baby...," he whispered and moved to fingers up, parting her folds. Reba groaned and bucked her hips, trying to hold her eyes open. He grinned and felt himself grow even harder, as he noticed how wet she already was.

"Excited baby?..." He laughed and leaned forward, placing kisses on her folds. Reba bucked her hips even more and moved her hands to the bed, trying to steady herself.

"Very...," she breathed out and parted her lips slightly letting out a content moan. Brock on the other hand wanted her to never forget this adventure, so he got up and moved her body to the end of the bed, grabbing a pillow to put it under her back lifting her over to the edge of the bed. Reba gave him a confused look but laid still on the bed.

"I don't want you to forget this..ever..," he whispered and grabbed her ankles, placing the heels of her feet on the wooden edge, making sure they wouldn't slip.

"Do you feel any pain?" He asked and Reba shook her head no, so Brock grabbed her hips and shoved them closer to the his face.

"Ahh now...Brock...my thighs...," she groaned and let out a high pitched scream as his tongue brushed over her womanhood and his lips closing around her clit. Her muscles in her legs were tense and the muscles in her lower body clenched. It was a new sensation she enjoyed.

"Relax baby..," he whispered against her clit and blew air against it, using his hands to part her folds and brushing his nose against her clit, his tongue thrusting into her opening. Reba tried to buck her hips or move her legs, but none of it worked. She moaned and groaned grabbing the bedsheets around her. Brock thrusted his tongue in and out of her body, occasionally licking her clit.

Reba moaned and tried not to pass out. The sensation and pleasure that Brock was giving her was almost unbearable. She thought she reached the height of it, but Brock proved her wrong. His licked her clit fanatically and thrusted three fingers into her opening. That was what it did for Reba to reach her climax, crying out as she came hard.

Brock caught every drop of moisture that was coming from her body, moving her legs and sitting her up as he kissed his way up to her lips. Reba felt like goo, kissing him passionately as he leaned down.

"Take me now....please....please....I need you so bad...," she groaned and moved her hands to his erection, which was rock hard in her hands. Brock nodded his head and groaned, moving Reba to the middle of the bed.

"Be careful tho...it's been 5 years...," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs parting widely.

"I'll be....," he whispered and looked deep into her eyes. "Guide me in Reba...and set your own pace...," he mumbled as he pecked her lips, pulling away to make room for her. She slowly moved her hands between them and grabbed his erection. guiding him to her opening. They both groaned in pleasure when she moved the tip of his erection against her clit. She slowly moved him down on her and moved the tip of his erection into her opening, slightly stretching it.

"Yes....god i missed this..," she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hands up and tightening her legs, pushing him slowly into her body. They both moaned in unison and Reba moved her hands to his butt, pushing him in as deep as he could.

"Yes...hmm.....you're so big and hard baby..," she whispered against his ear and moved her head a little, kissing his lips passionately.

"I love you Reba...," he suddenly rasped out and immediately regretting it as he felt her tense under him. Reba was in the most vulnerable place right now and he was so stupid to say such a wonderful, yet inappropriate thing. He was stilled married to another woman and so far it didn't catch up with Reba that they both were committing adultery.

"I know you do....I do too..," she whispered really quite and looked into his eyes, tears forming in the corner of them. Brock bit his lip and leaned down to kiss her softly, slowly starting to move his hips. Reba sighed into his mouth and moved along with him, holding his body tightly, afraid he'd slip out of her and her life any moment.

Brock thrusted deep and steady, kissing her softly and touching every inch of her skin. He loved this woman so much and he didn't want this encounter to end, but he knew it would once he felt her wall clenching around him. It signalized that she was close to climaxing, so Brock sped up his thrusts and looked deep into her eyes.

Rena parted her lips and half closed her eyes, pressing a moan through her lips. She felt herself coming closer and closer to her orgasm, so she tighten her hold onto him and moved hard against him, screaming out as she came rather soft but long, feeling him move until he climaxed on top of her, groaning and moaning.

As the movement stopped, Brock didn't move an inch. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and felt her doing the same, tears running from her eyes on his neck and shoulder. She didn't want him to leave ever again. She wanted him by her side, but she knew it was impossible.

"I'm sorry Reba...," he whispered and slowly pulled away, but Reba held tightly onto him.

"Don't be...you helped me....and please stay a little longer....I need you...at least now...please...," she whispered with a teary voice, so Brock wrapped his arms tightly around her, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"I won't leave...shht...it's okay...," he mumbled and kissed away her tears, his lips landing on her lips. The kiss intensified and before they knew it they both were making love until the late afternoon.

Reba was laying in her bed naked, facing the wall. Brock just stepped out of the shower and got dressed, walking into the bedroom, his heart breaking a little more. He slowly walked over to Reba and laid down behind her, kissing her neck and touching her hip.

"I'll be back...I promise...," he whispered and caused Reba to turn around a little, looking into his eyes.

"You do?", she mumbled and felt even more vulnerable than before. Brock only nodded and kissed her lips.

"I will...I'll make this right...I belong to you....," he whispered and brushed his nose against her should, causing Reba to cry again.

"So I'm breaking up your marriage...," she sobbed and turned away from him again, wrapping her arms around her legs. Brock shook his head and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"My marriage is already broken....I'm just gonna make it final...I wanna be with you....no matter what it costs." With that he kissed her cheek and got up, leaving her room. Reba wiped her face and turned around, staring at herself in the mirror as she sat up.

Her make up was smeared and her eyes were red from crying, but her body was glowing. She was kind of wrecked with guilt, but she has never felt so beautiful in her whole life before.

THE END


End file.
